


Good boy

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Star Trek : Into Darkness, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really just porn... I don't really have a better discription</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in someones Tumblr askbox, hence the layout...
> 
> I only just realised that I never actually posted it, probably cause I was going to edit it and then I didn't so I forgot... so here you go... *shrugs*
> 
> NOTE: I finally fixed the layout so it doesn't look like I wrote it in someone's ask box

Kirk's eyes are wide, face flushed as he lies sprawled across the table. Khan hovers over him, taking in every inch of naked flesh. He leans down, breathe wet against Kirk's neck as he moves down, across his throat, his shoulder, until he can flick his tongue over the young Captain's nipple. Kirk huffs, presses his chest up against Khan's mouth. Khan shoves him down again and bites, teeth sharp. Kirk yelps and tries to move away, but Khan holds onto his hips, holds him against the table. There will be bruises later, but that thought only makes Khan more eager. He will mark Kirk, write his names across his skin so that everyone know just who Khan is. He is not a weapon to be chained, he is a berserker, infinitely strong and impossible to control.

"Do you enjoy it?" Khan asks, licking up Kirk's blood. "Do you like being under me? Powerless?" Khan looks up, slides his hands down Kirk's thighs to his knees. "Weak?" He yanks, drawing Kirk ass flush against his crotch. But where Kirk is naked, Khan is fully clothed. "Needy?" He finishes, presses his mouth to hollow of Kirk's throat. Kirk says nothing, whether because he can't or just won't Khan can't be sure. Not that it matters, not yet.

He lets his mouth rest there, just breaths, fingers flexing around Kirk’s knees. It take one minute and thirty seconds for Kirk to give in. He tips his head back and lets out a shuddering breath.

“Please…” Khan smiles. 

“Please what, little Captain?” Kirk fists his hands were they’re tied above his head, he isn’t tied down, but he knows better than to move.

“Khan, please…” Khan grins, cups Kirk’s face in one hand.

“Good.” He jerks Kirk’s head to the side, exposing the pale skin of his neck. Then he bites. Kirk screams. His arms rising up to loop around Khan’s neck, legs squeezing tightly around Khan’s waist. It’s like he’s trying to make himself smaller, as if being smaller will lessen the pain. But Khan knows; knows like he knows Kirk has already prepped himself for this; that Kirk could come just from Khan’s teeth in his neck. The taste of Kirk’s blood is salty, heavy, perfect. He licks it always slowly, feeling Kirk tremble.

“Are you ready for me?” Khan can see it in his mind. Kirk naked on his bunk, alone except for the bottle of lube. His fingers buried deep in his ass, body arched and his mouth open. Tears in Kirk’s eyes as he calls Khan’s name desperately. Right now though, Kirk is nodding, legs clenching around Khan’s hips trying to pull him closer.

“Yes Khan, yes, please…” Khan reaches down between, finds Kirk’s hole, slick and open as he knew it would be and presses three fingers in. Kirk jerks, bites down on his lips and hisses out a breath. 

“Such a good boy,” Khan mummers, pressing in another finger and stretching Kirk wider. Some days Khan is tempted to bury his whole hand inside of Kirk, stretch him until Kirk cries, goes blind with the mix of pain and pleasure. But not today, today Khan needs to hear Kirk say his name. Khan slips his fingers out and Kirk moans, hips jerking, begging for the hot stretch of Khan’s fingers. Khan ignores him and unbuttons his pants. He slides them down just enough to free his cock. Taking his cock in hand he rubs the tip up and down against Kirk’s hole, feels it clench at the slightest pressure. Kirk arches up, hands clenching in Khan’s hair, his eyes fall closed and Khan lifts up just enough to slap him. Kirk’s eyes snap open and Khan grins.

“Watch,” He loves to make Kirk watch, loves the way his pupils are blown and eyes filled with tears. Kirk nods, teeth once again clenched around his bottom lip. Khan presses in, to hard and to fast, it makes Kirk clench down and he stops breathing. It seems to take forever for him to bottom out, but when he finally goes Kirk gasps and his body relaxes.

“Khan…” He gasps, voice rough with a hint of pain. Khan leans in, taking Kirk’s arms from around his neck and freeing Kirk’s bound hands. Khan wraps his fingers around Kirk’s wrists and pins him to the table.

“Scream for me.” Khan slides out then thrusts back in. The force of it makes the table rock, makes Kirk’s legs tighten around his waist. It brutal, Khan burying himself as deeply as he can with each thrust, pushing Kirk into the table. Kirk bites down on his lip until a thin line of blood begins to trickle down his chin. Khan shifts, thrusts becoming shallower as he licks up the trickle of blood. 

“Open your mouth.” Khan orders, fucking harder into Kirk, loving the way Kirk clenches are trembles around him. Kirk does as he’s told and soon as he does Khan changes the angle. He fucks up, straight into Kirk’s prostate, grinding into. Kirk gasps, lips moving as if trying to speak but no sound comes out. Khan stops, “What was that?” Kirk gaps, fresh tears running down his cheeks.

“Don’t… don’t stop, Khan, please, Khan, Kh-” Kirk breaks off as Khan fucks into him, short and hard.

“Good boy.” Khan lets himself go, let’s himself fuck into Kirk over and over, lets the heat of Kirk’s body drive him towards the edge. His balls ache with the need to come, to fill Kirk with it, to see it leaking from his hole. Kirk’s hands are clench and his scream Khan’s name, fill the room with the sound of it and the slap of flesh. Khan’s close, drunk on Kirk’s body and the sound of his name from those red lips. He leans in one last time, mouth poised on the other side of Kirk’s neck. He bites down, drawing blood, holding on, letting the taste into his mouth as he grinds his hips in and comes. Kirk comes the minute Khan’s teeth touch his neck, his cock untouched. His hips jerk, his body clenches down and he cries Khan’s name like it’s his dying breath. They lay there, Khan’s teeth and cock still buried in Kirk. Kirk trembles and twitches as he relaxes. 

Finally, Khan lifts up, watches as his cock slides out of Kirk. As his come begins to drip out, Khan touches the rim of Kirk’s hole. Kirk twitches but doesn’t pull away. He looks debauched, two deep bite marks on his neck, come smeared across his stomach and dripping out of his whole, cock limp and red against his thigh. Khan smirks, leans over to brush his lips against Kirk’s. “Always such a good boy.”


End file.
